Degenerative osteoarthritis of the first metacarpal joint of the thumb (sometimes referred to as “the basal joint”) is a common debilitating condition, especially in middle aged women. Investigations show that 25% of all women and 8% of all men in their fifties complain of pain in the base of the thumb, secondary to basal joint osteoarthritis.
Basal joint arthritis can cause substantial pain, digit weakness and loss of functionality.
In severe cases of basal joint arthritis, basal joint reconstruction may be required. In general, basal joint reconstruction involves trapezial excision (“basal joint arthroplasty”), which is required for pain relief, and subsequent soft tissue reconstruction in order to re-create proper balance, alignment, longitudinal length and function to the thumb.
Unfortunately, this soft tissue reconstruction has historically involved harvesting tendons which are subsequently transferred and redirected via drill holes in the thumb metacarpal in order to restore proper balance, alignment, longitudinal length and function to the thumb. However, this means harvesting, and thereby sacrificing, all or some of a functioning tendon. In addition, the reconstruction typically requires temporary pinning, which can give rise to pin tract complications such as infection, nerve damage and neuroma formation.
As a result, a new approach is needed for effecting basal joint reconstruction after performing basal joint arthroplasty in order to alleviate basal joint arthritis.